


Young Justice x Reader One Shots

by GiGiReeds



Category: DC Animated Universe, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Justice, YJ, Young Justice - Freeform, dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGiReeds/pseuds/GiGiReeds
Summary: Just a short note- I know Red Hood isn't in the Young Justice team, but I just had to do this one >.<And I know this isn't about them being romantically involved with each other, I thought I'd do something a little different. Again, sorry.





	1. Wally West / Kid Flash x Reader

It was a cold and rainy Sunday morning. A girl named **(Y/N)** sat on a pavement on the street as she bawled her eyes out. People stared and whispered amongst each other as they watched her, walking past like it was any other day to them.

**(Y/N)** sat there for hours on end. She had no food, no water, no clean clothes, and no place to go to. That was until a boy with the most striking green eyes came over to her and gave her a smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, running a hand through his messy bedhead red hair, he held an umbrella in his other hand, shielding **(Y/N)** and himself from the rain momentarily, "Why are you alone out here? It's cold outside."

"M-my parents kicked me out of the house." **(Y/N)** said shamefully, "I have nowhere to go."  
She sighed, scolding herself for having just lied through her teeth. The reason she was out there was really that she had these... _powers_. She could do change the weather with her emotions. She had no control over it, and that day, she wasn't in her best mood. She knew what would happen if she didn't get her mood under control, but she just couldn't stop. Her school day hadn't gone very well, especially not with that Hailey Abrams picking on her all day.  
_Ugly, Weirdo, Freak.  
_ She never knew what she did to deserve something like that. And the worst part is, she actually set the school on fire. Thunder struck and the school lit up like a Christmas tree.

As soon as she got home, her parents ran up to her, asking if she was okay, as they had just heard what happened. But she wasn't in the mood for her parents _annoying_ overprotecting. So she got mad, again. The lightning struck, the house burned down, and that's how the story goes.

For the rest of the day, she had been upset, cursing herself for being so stupid. Her emotions were stupid. It rained all day and it was her fault. But nonetheless, the boy smiled at her and held his hand out to her.

"You could stay with me if you wanted." He smiled sincerely at her, "We have a spare room, and as long as you help out around the house, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

"B-but I don't want to be a burden to you." She mumbled under her breath, it was just an excuse not to go near anymore people because she knew she'd hurt them. But after all the pain and the crying, she felt emotionless. The rain had stopped along with her emotions.

"Nonsense, a pretty girl like you wouldn't be a burden." He said, holding his hand out for her to shake, "I'm Wally West."

" **(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)** " she replied.

"Well then, **(Y/N)** ," Wally said, putting a jacket around her shoulders as he noticed she was shivering, "Why don't we go get something for you to eat, and then we can go to my place?"

"Th-that would be great, thank you."


	2. Dick Grayson! Robin x Reader

Dick Grayson.

You and him have been the best of friends since... well, forever.  
Well, until his parents died and he disappeared on you.  
Well... not exactly disappeared. He was adopted. By who? You never got to know. You were too young.

At the circus, he was your only friend. Well apart from the people in your act, but that was because it was necessary.  
The night it happened, your act had already passed and you were pumped, waiting for Dick behind the curtains.

But he never came back. He was taken away. You were devastated. 

A while after, word got to you that he had been adopted. Your best friend, your only friend. He'd been taken away from you, and you didn't even get to see him before he had to leave. You never got the chance to say goodbye.

You became depressed. People tried to help you, but you wouldn't take it. You ran away from the circus. You left to live in the city. You stole money from the rich, breaking into their homes and taking their precious things. You pick pocketed off the streets and you were good at it. Really good.

It soon got to you and you began doing it as a habit. It was an escape for you. It was how you got away. You've been doing it for a long time. You've had many, countless encounters with Batman and you got away every time. It was your thing. You kept your communication to a minimum. You never spoke and you never even made a little bit of sound, even when you were in pain. It was like you were invisible.

Then came a day. You were going to go rob a bank, but of course you wouldn't be stupid enough to do it without someone else - Catwoman. You met Selina Kyle when you were just passing by. She got caught up in a robbery and Batman had almost caught her, when you jumped in and helped her out. Since then you've been pretty well acquainted with her and you've been going on heists with her from time to time. But this time, the bank you were about to rob was just by the Wayne Enterprises building, which, you'd be a fool to even _try_  to rob _that_. Even if you were with a bunch of villain friends.

You stood watch outside as Selina went in. You heard shouting and gunshots, but you just stood there, leaning off the wall by the entrance, not letting anyone in or out.   
Soon enough, just as expected, Batman arrived. But he skipped the entrance and entered from the top, and when you looked back down, you were met with the face of a young boy in a domino mask. 

Robin.

You've never encountered Robin, but you've heard a lot about him. **The Boy Wonder Saves The Day!**  You often read in newspaper headlines.  
None of you say a word, though you continue to observe his features. He looked fairly familiar. But he could really just be anyone.

Before you realized it, he had come charging at you which you swerved to the side at the last minute, just avoiding his attack.

" _I wouldn't mind a little help, you know?!_ " You hear Selina yell over your comm line, " _Batman's in here!_ "

I sigh dodging all of Robins _really_  fast kicks, struggling just a bit.

"I can see that!" You yelled in reply to your comm link, "But I'm a little busy myself!"

And just as you finish your reply, you get pushed back onto a wall by none other than the Boy Wonder himself. He had a curious look in his eyes, though they were masked.  
You squint to try and look through the whites of his mask though it was tough.

But you saw it. The blue. The electric blue of his eyes. So bright it shone through. But you only knew one person with eyes like that. Eyes that may look the same to others but they looked different to you. Eyes you admired so much that you could stare into them all day.

Your look of shock turned into a frown. That's impossible, this person is gone. You don't know where he is. He's been adopted by some rich man and he'd be having such a wonderful life. But then you looked up at the Wayne Enterprises building. Your frown deepened. _Wayne. Bruce Wayne. Dick Grayson the ward of Bruce Wayne_.

Shit.

Realization hit you like a truck as you stared at him in shock.

"D-Dick? Dick Grayson?" You replied, shaking. You had never spoken in front of your 'enemies' before, this was your first time. Your voice was a little rough as a tear slipped down your cheek.

"Who _are_  you?" He asked, bewildered. He wasn't even mad, as you'd imagine he'd be.

You reluctantly yanked the hood off your head and pulled down the bandana around the rest of your face.

And then it was _his_  turn. His eyes widened in surprise, you could tell as his mask shifted on his face a little bit. And now, realization hit _him_  like a truck as he stared at you in shock.

" **(Y-Y/N)**?" He says, a little- okay, a _lot_  taken aback.

First, he pulls you into a hug, his voice shaking, "I thought I'd never see you again."  
Then, he pushes you back onto the wall and says, "Why? Why'd you turn to a life of crime? It's so unlike you!"

You sighed, not able to say much except pulling him into another hug. You haven't seen him in so many years and you just didn't want to argue with him when you did. Slowly, he gave in to the hug and hugged you back.

"Ahem." a gruff voice said. The two of you looked up to see Batman and Catwoman, of course, Catwoman in handcuffs. Her eyebrow was raised at you in question.

You took a step back, pulling your hood back over your head and pulling up your bandana from around your neck. Robin, or Dick, rubbed the back of his neck. It was a thing he did a lot when you were kids, God, you missed it.

You were brought back into the Batcave with Dick, as the two of you explained everything. Batman only nodded the whole time. When you finished, Batman pulled Robin aside to talk, and when they came back, Robin had this huge grin on his face as Batman announced to you that he'd take you as his new protege, though only if you'd agree, of course.   
He also made you promise to never steal again, which you did... reluctantly, but you did.

And your story goes on from there...


	3. Tim Drake! Robin x Reader

**(Y/N)**  sat on the couch in the 'living room' of Mt. Justice. It had been a long day after a mission, that as usual, had to be _covert_  but it never is.

 **(Y/N)** was the only one at the base as of now, the others were out doing their own things. Well, at least she thought. Tim Drake, best friend and 'partner in crime', or should I say, 'partner in justice' was hiding behind the couch at which **(Y/N)**  was seated, waiting for the right moment to jump right out and scare the life out of her. As she flipped through the channels, he thought it was the perfect moment, a smirk appearing upon his face, he jumps out from behind and yells a loud "BOO!", to which **(Y/N)**  shrieks, jumping off and over the couch, pouncing on Tim, making him fall to the ground in laughter before he realizes what was happening.

"Tim!" **(Y/N)**  said, a hand to her heart, which was beating so fast out of shock. She smacked him in the chest, still seated on his waist as he was on the ground, "Don't do that!" 

"I don't know." He says, his smirk only becoming ever so wide, "I kinda like this." 

Only then had **(Y/N)**  noticed the awkward position that they were in, as she jumped off him, apologizing as a light blush dusted her cheeks.  
Tim chuckled at this, taking **(Y/N)** 's outstretched hands and getting up off the ground. 

"I didn't even know you were here." **(Y/N)**  says, thinking that everyone had left except for her, causing Tim to chuckle some more, explaining his plan and situation just moments ago. This caused **(Y/N)**  to blush as she heard the part about her pouncing on him. 

Tim thought it was adorable. 

A few days later, the Team had no missions to go to, so they all decided they'd stay back at the cave and play a couple of games. Dick had made everyone go and play Twister, since he was 'the most flexible', he gave himself and excuse not to play.

Tim and **(Y/N)**  had been paired together, as Dick knew of their relationship as friends whether in superhero mode or civilian mode. They were also the most flexible out of the rest of the team, Tim being Batman's ward, Nightwing taught him some moves and **(Y/N)** , well, she was a gymnast as a civilian. This was going to be an interesting game.

They had been at the game for the past half hour. None of the rest of the team had even made it this long. Everyone had gone to do other things like video games, or, other games, M'gann had even gone to cook. Nightwing was still there, spinning the wheel and judging the game. 

"Left hand blue." Nightwing said, watching intently, a finger on his chin as he smirked, impressed with the two.

 **(Y/N)**  had effortlessly bent backwards, touching the blue circle with her left hand, though Tim hadn't done so well. It was too far a stretch for him and he had fallen.

If only that was it.   
He fell on top of **(Y/N)** , their lips touching as they fell in a heap of limp limbs and sweat. They remained in the position for a good while. At least it felt like one, they could have fallen asleep of exhaustion if only Tim hadn't broken the sort of 'kiss' and gotten up, apologizing profusely as Nightwing walked away, laughing to himself about what he had gotten on his cellphone camera. He was definitely going to use this against Tim when he could.

 


	4. Roy Harper / Red Arrow x Depressed! Reader

"I want to be alone."

Those words slipped out of your mouth like a laugh, a reaction. It pushed everyone away. It shattered hearts, hurt feelings and it gave you what you wanted. To be alone.

Depression came and went, but when it was here, it couldn't be any worse.

You used to be so happy, so bright and cheerful. You were the light of the life of people around you. Not until a _certain_   _accident_  changed you.  
You became depressed, and nobody could help you because you made sure everyone stayed away from you. And they did. All of them did.

Except for one.

Roy Harper. He had been your boyfriend for quite a while, but since you've become depressed the anniversaries have stopped, because all you wanted was to be alone. You tried to push him away, but he stayed with you, through all of it.  
Yet it was still here.

There was a knock at the door that disturbed you from staring at the ceiling, negative thoughts just running through your head. Nothing new about it. You stayed there on your couch, hoping that if you waited it out long enough, whoever it was that was outside would just go away. 

But he didn't. For the past ten minutes, the doorbell just kept ringing, although now, you knew who was at the door. Your boyfriend, Roy Harper. He wouldn't give up on you, no matter how hard you tried to push him away. You kind of appreciate it, you knew deep inside. 

" **(Y/N)** , I know you're in there." Roy says from outside. You sigh as you lazily dragged yourself towards the door, opening it just as slowly. You moved to the side as you allowed Roy to enter your apartment. Like a routine, he immediately went to sit on the couch. This happened everyday. He placed the bag of food he always brought you on your coffee table.

"How do you feel?" He asks, turning to you as you dragged yourself back towards the couch.

"I want to be alone." 

And at that moment, you could see the heartbreak in his eyes. You knew you hurt him. You had completely ignored his question. He always asked you the same thing daily, he wanted to know if you were okay. And you said the same thing every time. He came to your house daily, but not for the same reason as he used to. Now, he just came with food, so that you don't starve because you never left the house. He made sure you slept and don't slowly kill yourself. Sometimes, he even cleaned the place for you. Only to be told that you wanted to be alone, only to be kicked out. You knew he loved you, but depression just got in the way every time. It was like depression itself was your lover.

For a while, the two of you just sat there. You staring at the wall, and Roy battling with his thoughts, though you were oblivious of that. But finally, Roy broke the silence. He got up off your couch.

"Okay. I will leave you alone..." he said, as he struggled to get the next word out, it looked like it pained him to say it, " _Forever_."

You simply didn't react, though inside, you could feel your heart wrenching. Tears threatening to spill from your eyes, but no, depression wouldn't let that happen for a second. You were forced to be this stone, this rock.

"Just know that I won't ever forget you." Roy said, kissing your forehead and walking towards the door, "I love you."

And just like that, he was gone.

You had finally pushed that last person who hung on, out of your life. You had pushed him over the edge and now you'll never see him again.  
But as that tear finally slipped down your cheek, you couldn't even bother to wipe it away, because no one would be there to see it. You had finally gotten your wish.

You were alone.


	5. Red Hood x Sister! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short note- I know Red Hood isn't in the Young Justice team, but I just had to do this one >.<  
> And I know this isn't about them being romantically involved with each other, I thought I'd do something a little different. Again, sorry.

**(Y/N)** winced as she felt the stinging pain on her cheek, scenes from her past flashing before her eyes. She used to get beaten up by her dad. He'd always needed to take his anger out on someone, and since Jason could always fight back, he went on the smaller and weaker target -  **(Y/N)**. 

Jason's eyes widened as his hand shook, his palm stinging from the slap he had just given  **(Y/N)**. They were having a heated argument, and he just suddenly hit her. He looked at  **(Y/N)** who was covering her painful cheek with her hand, her eyes watering slightly.   
" **(Y/N)** , I..." Jason steps forward, as he intended to comfort his poor little sister, but she only stepped back, whimpering in fear as she shook, her tears cascading down her cheeks. He'd never seen his brave little sister, who managed to take down a mugger all on her own, so scared, especially of her own brother.

As he takes another step forward, she backs up into a wall, hiding her face. "P-Please don't hurt me..." she says, he hand falling off her cheek, revealing a large bruise on almost the whole left side of her face. That was just how hard he'd hit her.  
She feared the fact that her own brother- her last living family member would turn to hurt her, just like her father, then she'd have no one.

All of these years, Jason would never lay a single harmful finger on his little sister, knowing what she'd been through, that was the last thing he'd do. But this, this was an accident. He had over reacted.

" **(Y/N)** , I'm sorry..." He said, stepping forward as  **(Y/N)** tried to back away further into the wall, as if it was possible. But as she saw the chance, she got up and bolted straight down the hall where her room was, running in as she slammed the door shut just before Jason could get to her.   
She didn't know why she was so afraid, but she was horrified, she was traumatic, she felt that at any moment she'd have a panic attack.

It's been quite a while since the scene to place.  **(Y/N)** didn't know how long exactly, she hadn't been keeping track of time. She had heard her brother mumble some apologies through the other side of the door, but she had ignored them, she wasn't ready to come out.   
But she was hungry, she felt as if she could starve to death at any moment. She decided she'd finally come out of her room, though she may have to face her brother, who was someone she didn't want to see right now. She realized she had over reacted just as he had, and she promised herself that if she saw him out there, she would apologize to him. 

She slowly crept to her bedroom door, opening it, making sure to be as quiet as possible. But as she opened the door all the way, she saw he big brother sitting outside her door, knees to his chest, asleep. He had been waiting there for her all evening.  **(Y/N)** was moved. Jason wasn't the sentimental type, and this was new. He stirred as the door closed with a thud, by accident, of course.

"... **(Y/N)**...?" he mumbles as his eyes slowly open. But before he could say anything else,  **(Y/N)** pulled him in for a hug. It took him a while, but he finally brought his arms around her and hugged back.

"I - I'm so sorry..."  **(Y/N)** said, "I'm so sorry, Jason."   
She sobbed into his shoulder as the two siblings shared an emotional moment, which was rare for the two, but they savored it while they could, because who knows how long it'll be before they get to see this side of each other again?


	6. Connor Kent / Superboy x Reader

(Y/N) sat in her room at Mount Justice, her knees were up to her chest as she sobbed into her palms. Sadly, this was nothing new. 

(Y/N)'s boyfriend, Connor, also known as Superboy has anger issues. He got mad so easily, a lot of the times (Y/N) didn't know what she or anyone had done wrong. Artemis, (Y/N)'s best friend would try and come to her room to comfort her, but sometimes it just didn't work. 

"I don't understand how she puts up with him." Artemis says to Wally, "He treats her like trash."

\---

Connor sat at the couch, staring at the static on the TV. He could just hear (Y/N)'s heartbreaking sobs coming from her room. He never meant to yell at her, sometimes he just couldn't control it. It wasn't even her that he was mad at. Mentally punching himself, he got up from the couch and walked over to (Y/N)'s door.

Knocking, he called out to her, "(Y/N)..."

On the other side of the door, (Y/N) jumped in surprise. Connor had never done something like this. She'd usually had to be the one to leave him alone for a while to let him cool down. But she wasn't ready to see him yet. She was scared that he'd still be mad, and though she knew that he could hear her breathless sobs from wherever he was, she didn't want to let him see her so weak. She didn't want to let him see her cry.

"(Y/N)... please open the door." Connor said. He sighed, he definitely deserved it if she ignored him. He had been such a bad boyfriend, it would actually be acceptable for her to go on and break up with him, and never speak to him again.  
"(Y/N), I'm sorry."

(Y/N) only waited, praying that he'd just go away. And after a few moments, it was silent, though (Y/N) could very well see through the small cracks of the door that he was still standing there, waiting for her to open the door.  
And he would wait as long as it took.

\---

The next morning, (Y/N) woke up groggy, her face stiff from the tears that had been left on her eyes as she cried herself to sleep. She got up and changed. Moments later, she was ready to go and she opened the door, to gasp at the sight. Connor. He still stood there. Tall and strong. Had he stood there overnight?

"C-Connor? What... Were you..." (Y/N) was at a loss for words. Had he really just stood there the whole time? A little scary, but was this some kind of new commitment? 

But all Connor did was pull (Y/N) in for a hug.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I didn't even know why I was-"

You cut him off with a kiss on the lips. You knew apologies weren't something Connor was really good at, so you'd save him the embarrassment. That was just who you are. 

As Artemis watched everything from afar, she smiled at the two.   
Now if only Wally were that smooth.


	7. Slade Wilson / Deathstroke x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a random villain chapter to put in... :/

(Y/N) was a good girl. She got good grades, she had a good job and she lived a good life. She was everything everyone ever expected from her.  
Well, except for the fact that she was in love with a man named Slade Wilson, or should I say, Deathstroke. The assassin, the mercenary, the villain.

But it was that fateful day when he actually saved her from a man who had cornered her in an alleyway she'd never walk past again. That was when she first met him. She hadn't the slightest idea why he'd done such a thing. When she realized who had saved her, she was horrified of what he would do to her, she had thought that he was going to kill her himself.   
But he did the opposite. He had only given her a barely noticeable nod of his head, before disappearing into the dark night.

Their second encounter was a little different. Deathstroke had approached (Y/N) again, though as Slade Wilson. He wore a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, black dress pants and shoes, his eye patch wasn't quite the strangest thing at the location. (Y/N) was having dinner in a restaurant at a table for two. She was meant to be there with a date, but he had stood her up. So she sat there drinking her iced tea, just waiting for time to pass by.  
Truth is, Slade had been paying some close attention to (Y/N). He protected her, killed anyone who ever tried to hurt her before they could even get to her.   
He hadn't known how but he had fallen in love with her.

When Slade found out about the date, he'd wanted it so much to get rid of him.  
But he didn't.   
He knew that maybe he hadn't even the smallest chance of being with her. She's a good person, and he was a villain. He killed and murdered. He was as far away from (Y/N) as he could be.  
And then he found out the man (Y/N) was meeting had decided he wasn't going to show up. He had deleted the poor girl's number and forgotten about her completely.  
Then Slade killed him.

He showed up instead.

"Hey." he said as he approached her at her table.  
She looked up at him, trying to seem as if she wasn't as sad as she was.  
"Oh, hey..." she gave him a soft smile. That smile he loved so much.  
"Stood up?" he asks, stepping into 'dangerous' territory.  
(Y/N) only shrugged her shoulders, though indicating that she indeed had been stood up.  
"Me too." He said again, gesturing to the seat across from her, "May I?"  
(Y/N) nodded curtly, preferring the company.  
"So..." her eyes brightened as she smiled at the man, quietly sipping her tea, "What's your name?


	8. Bart Allen / Impulse x Reader

Bart and (Y/N). Best friends since who-knows-when. Dynamic duo. The two were in the Junior Justice League together and both of them were incredibly attractive people with their own admirers.  
Every girl at school had their eyes on Bart, and every boy at school had their eyes on (Y/N).   
Then there'd be those occasional confessions. Someone would come up to one of them and ask them out or something, but they always said no.

(Y/N) didn't know about Bart, but she'd always get bullied by the girls. When Bart would turn them down, they'd blame (Y/N) for it, saying that she was a distraction, that she was in their way, that she was a slut, a bitch, a whore. Sometimes, just sometimes, it all became too much. (Y/N) knew that she should never let them get to her.  
But we all know that it wasn't the easiest thing to do. 

She took a day to herself. She wanted to cry, she wanted to get mad, she wanted to let it all out.  
After school, she turned to Bart as they walked together down the hall towards the exit.  
"Hey Bart, I can't go home with you today." she says, to him as he gives her a confused frown, they always walked home together. No matter what.  
"What? Why?" Bart asked the pretty girl standing in front of him, "Are you going somewhere?"  
She shook her head, "No, I... I just wanted to..." she couldn't think of an explanation that seemed valid enough for Bart not to be suspicious. So instead of actually completing her sentence, she walked away in silence, hoping Bart would just leave it alone. She'd never done anything like this before.

Bart stared at her as she walked off in a direction that was different from where they usually went. Was something wrong?

He decided he'd follow her. Covertly, of course. He was worried about her, worried if something would happen to her.

As (Y/N) walked down the road, she found a place where she could be alone. It was a little lake just by the edge of town. The sound of the flowing water just calmed her. She sat down by the edge of the water, closing her eyes.  
Slowly, the voices came back to her.

"You slut! You ruined my chances. Bart is mine, got that?!"  
"Stop being such a distraction, you're always in the way! Nobody needs you anyway!"  
"What a bitch, she's stealing Bart from all of us."  
"Geez, whore!"

Don't they see that they were the ones who were throwing themselves at him?

Slowly the tears began to fall down her cheeks. Man, if she ever needed to cry in drama class, this was an easy fix. She picked up pebbles from just around her and began throwing them into the water, using her telekinesis to skip the stones on the water.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past her. She immediately knew what was going on.  
A speedster.

"Bart?" She says, taking a guess.

Bart, knowing that he had been found out, came out from behind a tree.  
"Sorry, (Y/N), I was just worried about you-" he said, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the tear stains on her cheek and her puffy eyes, "Were you crying?"

(Y/N) only nodded, knowing that if she even tried to deny it, he'd find out right away.

"Why?" he asks her, sitting down by the water next to her, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.  
"Nothing." (Y/N) mumbles, looking away, picking up a stone using her mind and skipping it on the water again. She hadn't planned for Bart to be here, she just wanted to be alone. But seeing his bright eyes and smile just made her day better than it was before.

They were silent for a while, till (Y/N) decided to speak up.

"Bart, you have all those girls who ask you out everyday." she says, though her heart clenched at the thought of letting him go. But he would never see her that way, so she had to accept it the way it is, "Why don't you go out with one of them?"  
She'd hope to get those girls off her back, she couldn't keep taking that every day.

Bart shook his head with a shy, but boyish smile on his face, "I have my eyes on someone else." he stared at the water, "But I'd have no idea if she'd ever like me back."

That's it. The last piece of (Y/N)'s heart was shattered. So he did like someone. There goes my chances.

But (Y/N) sucked it up, being the brave girl she always was. 

"Who is she?" she asked, "Have I met her?"  
Bart shook his head gingerly, "Not unless you've met yourself."

(Y/N)'s eyes widened as the words sunk in. He was talking about me the whole time.

"I like you, (Y/N)." Bart said, "I just never had the guts to tell you, because I know you'd never like me back."

You put your hand over his, "Bart, you don't know what you're talking about." she says, "Of course I like you back."  
On impulse, (Y/N) planted a kiss with her soft lips onto Bart's cheek, which reddened at the touch.  
She giggled at his adorableness, and they spent the rest of their afternoon together in their new relationship.


	9. Jaime Reyes / Blue Beetle x Reader

(Y/N) sat in a curled position on her side. She was on her couch, and she gripped her stomach in pain. Yeah, it was the time of the month. 

'We all get them, it's no big deal. Just a couple more days.' (Y/N) kept repeating to herself as her eyes squeezed shut. Thank goodness, it was Saturday, for it was that one day every month when it hurt the most. (Y/N) had also excused yourself from any missions today, because she woke up in the morning feeling terrible. But of course, she'd only told her best friend, Artemis. Who completely understood, and had lied to the team to get (Y/N) out of the situation. Besides, it was embarrassing, wasn't it?

There was a knock at the door and (Y/N) could only groan in response. She continued to lay on the couch, curled in a fetal position, praying that whoever was on the other side of that door would just get the hint and go away.

Ten minutes past without a sound, and (Y/N) was convinced that he or she, or whoever it was had gone. And then the knock came again. This made (Y/N) groan again.  
'I spoke too soon.'

(Y/N) dragged herself off the couch and shuffled over to the door. As she opened it, she almost hissed at the bright light of the sun, only then realizing that she had been sitting in the dark all day. But when her vision finally settled, she saw her best friend and partner in crime, well, in this case, justice, Jaime, or the Blue Beetle.

"(Y/N), didn't you even bother to turn on the lights?" he chuckled. (Y/N) only smiled sheepishly. Then she saw that in Jaime's hands, he had brought tubs of ice cream and chocolate.  
Jaime noticed that (Y/N) had been staring at the sweets in his arms, practically drooling right then and there.  
He laughed it off and came inside, taking (Y/N)'s hand and pulling her inside her house.

"Here, these are for you." He gave (Y/N) the assortment of drool-worthy sweets.   
Then, (Y/N) realized what they were for. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. But she had one question...

"H-How did you know?" she asked as the heat rose to her cheeks.  
At this, Jaime rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly mumbling, "I had a feeling..."

'Ah, the scarab.' (Y/N) immediately understood. She gave Jaime a kiss on the cheek, which only made his cheeks even redder than they were before.   
"Now come on, let's dig into this ice cream before it melts!" (Y/N) says, eager to please herself with the cold and sugary dessert.  
And that was how they spent the rest of their perfect afternoon.


	10. Kaldur'ahm / Aqualad x Reader

(Y/N) walked into the main hall of Mount Justice as she had just entered from the zeta tubes. She groaned as she heard the distant but ridiculous banter of her brother, who was Kid Flash, and her best friend, Robin.   
She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she attempted to sneak past the two who were arguing about something which was pretty unclear.  
She had almost made it to the end of the hall before a certain ebony haired boy grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards the two.  
"So, (Y/N)." Robin says, his cheeky yet charming grin on full display, "Who is your favorite?"  
"E-eh?!" (Y/N) says in disbelief. All this arguing about that?  
The two boys stared at (Y/N) with eager eyes, each signaling for her to choose them.  
"Robin, Kid Flash. You aren't troubling (Y/N) with your useless arguing, are you?" a voice that (Y/N) recognized as Aqualad's.   
"Well, (Y/N)?" Kid Flash said, giving her a look that said 'If you don't choose me, I'll kill you.'  
Damn it.  
They were both as good and bad as each other.  
"Er... um..." (Y/N) was trying to figure out a way to escape this predicament without having to choose someone.  
"My favorite is..." (Y/N) could've sworn she was sweating, "Is..."  
The two boys leaned in, awaiting to hear her answer.  
"Kaldur." she quickly says, adding a peck on the Atlantian's cheek, walking away after giggling at the two boys' dropped jaws, though unaware of the blush that crept onto Kaldur's cheeks.


End file.
